Untitled
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: A collection of stories I never gave titles to. some are one-shots and others are parts of stories that are comeing out soon. It's a good way to kill boredom...
1. warning

Warning

Before I even begin to write any of these untitled stories know that I only use these couples:

Inuyasha & Kagome

Miroku & Sango

Koga & Ayame

There may be couple's not mentioned on here but the ones above will always remain the same.

Also If I do any crossovers the character couples will stay the same (see waning before untitled on Ranma 1/2 and Red River that is if they're up if not I don't have a crossover out yet so chill). Also do not ask me for anything other than these characters in coupling stuff. If you have an idea on how I could make this crap better I'm all ears. Comment on stories you like and tell me what happened with the one's you hate. I enjoy feedback.

Thank you for your consideration.

Sincerely,

Dara Wulf


	2. untitled 5

Untitled 5

Inuyasha bared his fangs at Koga. "Get your filthy hands off of her Wolf." A dark, some might say evil power swirled around Inuyasha. _You're going to die Wolf._ The demonic voice hissed. Koga stilled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at high attention. Nothing had ever scared him that much. _I can't wait to see your blood run in rivers. Oh, how I've longed to tear your head from your body and send it back to your beloved wolf pack. _The voice laughed, overly pleased with the thought of the Wolf Demon's death. Koga took a step back realizing Inuyasha was seriously thinking about killing him. He also realized that Inuyasha wasn't just a normal half demon, but one that held the power to end his life faster than the blink of an eye.

Koga silently cursed himself. _Why didn't I realize all this sooner? Now I'm going to die at the hands of a half breed._

Kagome also realized that Inuyasha was no longer just playing around, but actually wanted to have Koga's head on a silver platter. "Inuyasha?" She whispered as she stepped toward him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome tried to take another step forward but Koga caught her arm. Before Kagome could tell Koga to let her go Inuyasha roared. The sound shook the ground and reverberated off the trees.

"Let. Her. Go." He snarled, taking a step closer to the frightened wolf. Koga, taking Kagome, stepped back. Inuyasha's eyes flashed, not to red, but to a deep violet. His claws grew longer and started to curl towards his palms like an animal's. His ears grew larger, no longer tiny triangles, but massive cained ears. A long tail grew and began to swish angrily around his ankles. He stepped closer to Koga and the wolf demon jumped back, still holding on to Kagome. _Let go of her and we might just let you live._ The voice again echoed in his mind.

Koga knew that if he left now he'd live, but only a shadow of a life always wondering what might had been had he fought the half demon. Koga swallowed. "I'll fight you for her." Koga said on a shaky breath.

"Fine." The Hanyou spat. "We'll fight to the death," He gave a cruel smile "last one breathing gets Kagome." Inuyasha watched as Koga released Kagome and she ran to his side.

"Please don't do this Inuyasha." Tears filled the young miko's eyes. She was terrified of the fate that might befall her hanyou if he fought the wolf demon leader. She placed her palms on his chest and looked up into his golden eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll be okay; I've killed worse things than him." Kagome shuddered. She gave a nod then turned toward Sango and Miroku.

She stopped suddenly, ran back to Inuyasha, and threw her arms around his neck. "Please don't do this. Please." Inuyasha huffed that "Do you really think I'm going to lose to him?" huff. Kagome's eyes watered and she looked up at him. "Be careful…" she whispered, and then she kissed his cheek, "I love you…"

Inuyasha placed his hand on his cheek and watched Kagome walk away. How could those three simple words turn him inside out? How could those three words make him stronger? Make him all the more able to beat Koga? He smiled "Ready wolf?"

Koga snarled, hate the only emotion on the wolf demon's face. "Are you, mutt?" He knew no matter what he did Kagome would probably never love him…but a dark voice in the back of his head hissed. _Do you really need her love or will her body do?_ He shook his head, trying to dislodge the dark thoughts. He barred his fangs "Let's go." Koga leapt.

The two men clashed mid air, no longer resembling humans, but massive cained creatures. Inuyasha flashed his ivory fangs. The purple demon marks lay like jagged mountains against his cheeks and his eyes, that were neither bright gold nor demonic red, flashed with malice. Koga's teeth were also bared and his blue eyes were glazed over with hate. Inuyasha let out, what could only be called, an evil laugh as Koga's front leg buckled. Koga growled. _Admit it we've won, _both Inuyasha's and the demonic voice taunted. _She's ours. _

Koga forced himself to stand and charged Inuyasha. He easily sidestepped the attack, so Koga tried again…and again… and again… until his heart pounded hard in his chest and air barely touched his lungs.

_Give in._ Koga's dark thoughts whispered. _Give in and we'll have the girl. Just think about it for a moment. She'll be spread out on the pelts in your room. You'll be free to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her whenever the mood strikes you. Just think. _In Koga's defense he was not thinking clearly. His body was so deprived of oxygen that he didn't recognize that the tone his thoughts had changed into a cold uncaring voice. Into Naraku's voice.

Inuyasha sensed the change in Koga immediately. His hackles rose and he let out a low growl. Koga turned his head and Naraku's cold, hate filled, red eyes stared back at him.

The circled each other slowly, making fake lunges at each other every few seconds. Koga lunged and gripped one of Inuyasha's ears in his mouth. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slash Koga's shoulder.

Both the male wolf's front legs buckled, causing him to bow before the hanyou. He snarled, unable to stand back up. Inuyasha circled, jogging the angry wolf's snaps. Inuyasha stopped behind him and grabbed the wolf by his thigh and slung him haphazardly over his shoulder. Koga slammed into the trunk of a large tree, causing one of the branches to fall and pin him a crossed the chest.

Inuyasha looked at the wolf and pressed his ears back. He couldn't bring himself to kill him. He'd always thought he'd wanted to kill the young wolf leader, but…

Kagome and the others watched in amazement as Inuyasha walked over to where Koga lay and pulled the branch off of him. He then reached over and grabbed the brown wolf by the scruff of his neck to help him up. A faint smile came to Kagome's face as she saw Inuyasha help his rival.

Suddenly, Koga twisted in Inuyasha's grip and clamped down on the hanyou's throat. An evil smile came to Koga's face as he felt the dog struggle to breathe. He pulled, relishing in the feel of Inuyasha's blood spraying across his face.

Kagome saw Koga standing above Inuyasha with his throat in his mouth and screamed. Her body wouldn't move. All she could do was stand and watch as Koga spit Inuyasha's throat out and shifted back into a human. "Stupid mutt." He growled as he casted one last look at the large white dog's corpse before he walked toward Kagome.

Kagome stared at the man in front of her. He was torn up. There were large holes and gashes all over his body. His eyes were the same unholy red as Naraku's. Inuyasha's blood was sprayed all over Koga's handsome features. Kagome, unable to cope with the fact that Inuyasha was dead and a man she considered a friend had killed him, fainted dead away.

AN~ This is now the first chapter of **Innocence**… well part of it. Just so you know Koga would not have killed Inuyasha had he not been possessed by Naraku. He would not have given up on Kagome either, but the Hanyou would still have a pulse and no hole in his neck. Naraku always ruins everything. If you want to find out what happens next read **Innocence.** Really, read it, it's good for you… well, not really. It will probably make you into one very twisted individual, but all the best people are. Any who, please Review!

~Ruby


End file.
